How to Lose Joseph in 10 Days?
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse wants to say no,but she can't...
1. Chapter 1

**How to Lose Joseph in 10 Days?**

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Clarisse was helpless.Joseph just asked her to marry him.

It was unbelievable,magical and tragical at the same time.In one hand she wanted to say yes desperately,but on the other hand she knew that she has duties to fulfill,and this was stronger than anything in her life:the duty.

She didn't hesitate a minute,she knew that her answer will no,when Joseph will ask her again.She promised that she will think about it,and knew that Joseph won't ask her again too soon,so she has about two weeks at least.

What will she say?How can she say no to Joseph?She didn't want to hurt him,she loved him too much…….Oh,how much she loved him.There can be a good solution….

„Oh,hello Mia!How are you darling tonight?"

„I'm fine Grandma,I'm just watching a film."

„Which one?"

„There is the DVD case on the table.How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?."

„ How to lose……"and Clarisse was starting to read the summary.And in a flash it became clear to her.

The only solution is that Joseph must lose interset in her……..it won't be hurt…….it will be perfect!

„Grandma?Are you stay with me?"

„No darling,just watch that film,I'm going to walk a little!Good night sweetheart!"

„Good night Grandma!"

Clarisse stepped out and murmured:"How to lose Joseph in 10 days?"

To be continued

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Lose Joseph in 10 Days?**

Disclaimer:I own still nothing.

Chapter 2

She required a good plan,so first Clarisse watched the film……

„What am I to do?"-thought Clarisse-

„These tricks are not enough for Joseph……I need something more serious……"

„Oh,I 've got it!"

„Charlotte!"said Clarisse to the phone"I need you in my office!"

„Certainly Your Majesty!"answered Charlotte

2 minutes later there was knocking on the door.

„Come in."

„Good afternoon Your Majesty."

„Hello Charlotte.I wanted to see you,'cos I need your help……"

„I'll do my best.."

„Thank you!Oh………it'll be a bit strange………

„Yes?"

„I would like to ask you to…….take Joseph under my office window by five o'clock on some pretext and leave him there…."

„Oh,…..all right!If you want…."

„Yes,and Charlotte!Don't breath a word of it!It's very important!"

„I'll be as deep as th well!"

„Thank you!"said Clarisse with real thanks in her voice.

Before 5 o'clock Charlotte was in the security room with Joseph….

„I need some fresh air!"said Charlotte

„It's a good idea."answered Joseph

„A walk with me in the garden?"asked Charlotte

„With pleasure!"said Joseph

In the garden they walked towards the queen's office…..

„Till now it was easy"thought Charlotte

Under her office window Charlott suddenly stopped.

„Oh My God!"said Charlotte

„What's the matter?"asked Joseph

„I forget something!Wait here,I'll be right back!"

„Ok,no problem!"said Joseph and Charlotte hurried back to the palace.

Meanwhile Clarisse was standing on the alert near the window.

„This is the right moment!"thought Clarisse and started to speak to the phone loudly…..

„Yes….yes you're right!I have a big problem…."

„…Joseph asked me to marry him…."said Clarisse

Joseph paid attention to the phonecall yet……

„No,it's not simple at all!"

„Yes,yes of course I like him,he is a good friend,but I'm not in love with him……..he is just a servant anyway…."

„I don't know how durst Joseph asked me to marry him!It's so embarrasing,I don't know what to do……….yes,you're right,but he is just a servant…..yes a dear servant…"

Joseph heard enough,he was shocked…."Clarisse……..my Clarisse…"thought Joseph"I can't believe it!……Oh My God!…."and he reeled back to the palace.

Meanwhile Clarisse watched him from the mirror.She hung up the receiver,then slowly sat down to the ground and started to cry…..She was sobbing one's heart out…..

A few minutes later Mia opened the office's door and she was frozen,'cos saw that Clarisse is cowering in a corner and crying.

„Oh,My God!Grandma!What's hapened?"

Suddenly Clarisse pulled herself together.

„Oh Amelia!…..I just heard that a dear friend of mine died!"

„Oh,I'm terriebly sorry!"

„Please leave me alone!I'll be better,I promise!"

„All right!I go!…..and if there's anything……"

„Thank you Mia!"said Clarisse and Mia went back to the kitchen to Charlotte,but she met her in the corridor.

„Princess!What's the matter?You're so pail!"

„I was……"started Mia ,but she saw Joseph,who packed out his suitcases from his room…

„Joseph!What are you doing!Are you going to go somewhere?The wedding will be after tomorrow!"said Mia

„I can't stay!I must go,I'm really sorry!"

„What happened?"asked Charlotte

„It's personal…."

„Wait Joseph!Please tell!"said Charlotte

„It's Clarisse….."started Joseph"When you left me in the garden,I was right under her office window,and I heard a phonecall……….she…….she………."

„Please tell!"asked Charlotte more and more desperate

„….she ….she don't want to marry me,'cos I'm…….I'm a servant…"

„Oh My God!What have I done!"whispered Charlotte

„I beg your pardon?"said Mia and Joseph looked her with an inquisitive glance too.

„So….Clarisse asked me to take yot to under her office window and leave you there…"

„Did she asked it?"

„Yes,I thought it just a……I don't know,it was strange……"

„What time was it?The phonecall?"asked Mia

„About half an hour ago…."

„So that was that!"said Mia

„What?"asked Joseph

„About 10 minutes ago I went to the office,and Grandma ……..she was sobbing on the ground……but she said that a friend of her died…."

„Wait a minute!"said Charlotte and she walked away and dialled a number to her phone….

Then she went back to Joseph and Mia.

„There wasn't any phonecalls on the office line for 6 hours!…..that means…."

„That means…-said Mia-it's a stage managed affair!Oh My God the DVD!"

„The DVD?"asked Charlotte and Joseph at once

„Yes,about 2 weeks ago I was watching a film when Grandma popped in ….and after she read the summary she was so….excited."

„Which film was it?"asked Charlotte

„How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?"

„How to Lose ………?"asked Charlotte then Mia and Charlotte looked directly to Joseph…..

„What is it?"asked Joseph"Oh no…no…it's to bizarre…….How to lose me in 10 days?It's ridiculous!……..Oh My God!But if it's true that means she loves me!……I must go!"then he ran away towards the queen's siute….

When he entered Clarisse's room she was sobbing yet…

"Oh Joseph!What are you doing here?"

But Joseph didn't say a word ,just stepped closer,took her in his arms and kissed her……

First she wanted to pull her back,but he hold her so tight that she couldn't able to move…………finally she gave up the fight………………it was time to face what she feels……………

She changed her mind…she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

The End

Please Review!


End file.
